Bahagiakan Dia, Probe
by Lampion Malam
Summary: "Buatlah dia bahagia, Probe." Detik-detik selama napas Adu Du masih terjaga, Probe dengan setia menemani sang majikan yang gampang temperamen itu. Sampai waktu pun memanggil sang pemungut Probe.


**GabriMicha Runa Presents**

**.**

**Bahagiakan Dia, Probe**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

Adu Du x Probe; Indonesian Language.

* * *

><p><em>Sebagai fanfic rekues dari Saki-chan (makasih ya buat mampu jadi tempat curhat *kecup sambil natap nanar PM yang panjang banget*) sekaligus permintaan maaf kepada reader(s) bahwa saya menjadi author yang pemalas banget. Kali ini saya akan buat OTP saya bermain kali ini~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Warning! Probe POV, Italic on flaskback, bold on sfx, often typo exist**

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Reference Song: Tsuyoku Tsuyoku [Azu]<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>Probe, aku baru mendeteksi bahwa bos mengidap penyakit C. .A."<em>

"_Itu penyakit apa?"_

"_Cancer Indentify in Alien. Penyakit baru yang pertama dikenal melalui jenis manusia. Aku tidak tahu mengapa penyakit ini bisa mewabah menuju bos. Mungkin dari makanan yang ia makan di bumi ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jadi Probe, buat dia bahagia selagi nyawa masih digenggamnya_

.

.

.

.

.

_Selagi bos memang makhluk yang tidak pernah meraih tujuan hidup sekalipun_

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena umurnya yang tidak lama lagi..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan bos~"

Aku memanggil ramah dengan nada yang sengaja diimut-imutkan pada sosok makhluk berkulit hijau yang saat ini tengah memakan nasi lemak—makanan khas dari negeri Jiran.

"Apa?" sosok tersebut berhenti menyuap dengan membiarkan nasi dalam sendok peraknya diam. Ia melirikku dingin dengan iris mata kotak coklatnya, menunggu lontaran kataku selanjutnya.

"Apakah tuan bos akan selalu dan selalu menjadi tuan bos aku?" tanyaku disamping beliau yang duduk di atas meja.

"Mengapa bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Soalnya—"

.

_Jangan pernah beritahu kalau aku memberitahumu tentang penyakit yang diderita bos_

.

"—Ya, soalnya tuan bos mau membuangku kan?"

Aku baru saja nyaris melanggar kesepakatan tentang merahasiakan obrolanku bersama komputer perihal umur tuan bos! Ah tidak, kalau tuan bos tahu aku telah mendapat kabarnya, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh salah satu alat elektronik buatan alien di depanku ini!

"Hngg..." sang atasan bergumam.

Aku berkeringat dingin—ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Untuk apa membuangmu? Walau aku sudah punya kartu dari mama, tapi aku takkan membeli robot tempur penggantimu," lanjutnya.

Aku menghela napas lega, "Ah syukurlah tuan bos—"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" potong Adu Du, nama bosku. Sang atasan menatapku menunggu, berharap mendapat jawaban masuk akal yang ku suarakan.

"Engh yah, tuan bos mau jalan-jalan tidak?" ucapku mengalihkan.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Probe!" ketusnya dengan nada galak.

"Enghh... Ya, soalnya aku khawatir sejak tuan bos membeli robot pango apakah tuan bos akan membeli robot baru setelah itu," alasanku dengan kalimat blak-blakkan yang tidak sengaja terpikirkan dari benakku. Sang atasan memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyuap nasi lemak—sarapannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja terpikir akan membeli beberapa robot canggih," ucapnya selesai memakan semua nasi lemak dalam piringnya.

"Wah ide bagus tuan bos!" seruku.

Dalam hati yang terdalam, aku merasa kecewa dengan penuturan tuan bos barusan. Berarti tuan bos sudah menyadari penyakitnya dan membeli beberapa robot karena tahu umurnya takkan lama lagi namun masih teguh ingin mencapai tujuannya? Atau tuan bos membeli mereka sebagai temanku dan komputer saat ia tiada? Entah, namun aku berpikir seperti itu tiba-tiba saja.

Langsung kembali aku bertanya, "Apakah tuan bos akan selalu menjadi tuan bosku?"

Adu Du terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng kecil—geli.

"Tentu, bodoh."

* * *

><p>Iseng-iseng tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, aku melayang-layang mengelilingi markas kotak tak tentu arah. Komputer yang sedari tadi melototiku hanya bisa bertampang datar.<p>

"Probe, daripada kau tidak ada kerjaan mending temani tuan bos deh," kata komputer sarkasme.

"Aku saja tidak tahu dimana tuan bos," ucapku.

"Dia ada diluar markas kotak. Mencari referensi kali," balas komputer.

"Eh iya kah?" aku melesat melayang keluar dari markas kotak, meninggalkan computer tetap dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. Saat aku keluar, benar apa yang diucapkan alat elektronik berbicara itu.

Sang majikan duduk di suatu besi dengan meringkuk—memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dengan ekspresi datar. Seakan tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Selintas aku merasa tuan bos didera kesepian sekarang. Sebagai robot ungu yang bertanggung jawab memuaskan pemiliknya baik lahir atau batinnya, aku pun nekad mendekati sang atasan setelah mempersiapkan segudang lawakan garing—hal yang paling tuan bos senangi dari diriku sampai rela melakukan apapun untuk menghidupkan sumber kehidupanku kembali.

"Tuan bos~ Tahu tidak kalau kucing bisa beranak?" tegurku mencoba menghangatkan suasana. Namun tidak biasanya dia akan membentakku sembari melempar gelas berbahan aluminium tepat pada wajahku, ia masih mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dengan raut wajah kosong.

Entah apa, aku merasakan isyarat bahwa aku tidak boleh melawak sekarang. Terpaksa dengan berat hati aku hanya diam di belakang posisi tuan bos menunggu jawaban tidak pasti.

"Probe..."

Desisan suara yang memanggil namaku langsung mencercahkan harapanku sedikit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku tiada?"

Aku terpaku di tempat. Apakah ia sedang memikirkan penyakit yang dibicarakan komputer beberapa jam yang lalu?

Cukup lama aku mencari jawaban yang cocok untuk menjadi landasan pertanyaan sang majikan. Hingga Adu Du kembali lagi mendesah kecil.

"Tujuan hidupku bukan untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy—walau itu adalah syarat untuknya. Tujuan hidupku adalah untuk membuat seluruh makhluk dalam planet Ata Ta Tiga mengakui keberadaanku dan tidak lagi mengasingkanku."

Keinginan berkorban demi sesama ras rupanya...

"Tuan bos..."

Sang majikan menggerakkan lehernya memandangku. Berusaha ia lengkungkan senyum dari bibirnya walau kutahu itu sangat dipaksakan dirinya.

"Aku ingin dimaafkan oleh mereka. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi mereka. Bila masa Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya dapat kukalahkan, saat keberadaanku sudah diakui aku bakal meminta maaf pada mereka," katanya tenang walau aku mendengar samar-samar isak sedih.

"Tuan bos, tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah mencemari pandangan mereka dengan kelahiran tuan bos di galaksi ini!" sahutku reflek. Sang atasan membulatkan matanya sementara, kaget. Lalu kembali ekspresi tatapan lembut yang jarang diperlihatkan ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Tapi jika akhirnya aku tidak bisa meng-sejarahkan namaku pada mereka, mungkin itu memang takdirku. Setelah merepotkan mama yang menjagaku sejak lahir, pada semuanya, ukhhh—"

"TUAN BOS!" aku berteriak panik dan langsung menangkap tubuh sang atasan spontan saat ia nyaris ambruk. Iris matanya menatapku kecil saat aku menggendongnya untuk diantar masuk ke markas kotak.

"Probe... tetap disampingku..."

* * *

><p>Sudah empat hari aku dan komputer merawat sang majikan secara bergantian. Mulai dari mengurus saat mandi, makan, maupun obat.<p>

"Ahh bos sudah mencapai level atas," kata komputer lemas sambil menunjukkan data dari layar wajahnya kepadaku. "Penyakitnya mengganas sekali. Namun jika saja manusia bisa bertahun-tahun terkena penyakit ini semasa hidup, harusnya alien lebih lama lagi bertahan. Mengingat 1 umur alien itu sama dengan enghh... saya lupa."

Aku hanya diam menatap data disamping komputer yang sedang merasa payah dengan kemampuannya sekarang.

"Kenapa rancanga obatku tidak berhasil seperti buatan bos? Menyedihkan!"

"Coba saja buat lagi. Siapa tahu berhasil," responku. "Mungkin alat canggih yang bisa membunuh makhluk itu dari tubuh tuan bos," lanjutku yang masih memandang layar komputer agak ngeri karena sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dari _x-ray_.

"Ya sudah deh, aku coba buat lagi," sang komputer bergerak menjauhiku. "Jaga bos ya Probe."

Aku langsung melayang mendekati sosok berwajah kotak yang kini terbaring dari kasurnya. Kubisikkan kata, "Tuan bos..."

Sang atasan memandang lurus langit-langit ruangan pembaringannya dengan mata setengah mengatup. Wajah lelahnya terlihat sekarang.

Aku merasa geram dibuatnya.

"Tuan bos tidak bisa berbohong padaku! Segeralah bangun dan ayo buat rancangan untukk menginvasi bumi ini kembali!" bentakku. Langsung pandangan sang majikan tertuju padaku—walau menggerakkan leher saja susah baginya.

Ia mengambil gelas berbahan aluminium di sebelah kasurnya. Berharap ia akan melemparkan benda tersebut tepat pada wajahku kembali karena dengan itu justru berarti tuan bos tertanda masih berenergi.

Namun lain dari harapanku, ia menyodorkan gelas tersebut dengan kedua matanya yang ia pejam—bahagia. Ucapannya begitu jelas terdengar walau nnada suaranya begitu halus.

"Maaf Probe, aku bukan tuan bosmu lagi," katanya. Aku langsung melayang mendekati sisi satu sang majikan, menerima gelas aluminium yang diserahkannya. Alat pendeteksi jantung bernada lemah seiring waktu.

"Tolong jaga gelas itu. Dan ingatlah—"

Tangannya ia usahakan menggenggam bagian tanganku dengan kuat.

"—Aku."

**Piiippppppp...**

Nada suara alat pendeteksi jantung bernada seperti suara salah satu_ channel_ televisi yang disensor.

Komputer yang tiba-tiba muncul itu pun mendekati sosok tuan bos dengan sudah membawa kain dari tangannya. Ia kibarkan kain tersebut menutupi wajah sang atasan. Aku hanya bisa menatap datar tangan sang majikan yang mendingin.

Sang komputer memerhatikan wajah pembuatnya lekat, begitu denganku.

"... tuan bos?" ucapku kecil, berharap sekali akan setidaknya tuan bos langsung bangun dan melempar gelas dari tanganku ini kembali pada wajahku.

"Probe?" tanya komputer hati-hati.

Aku memaku di tempat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi mama bos di ruang utama," kata komputer meninggalkanku beserta badan sang majikan disana.

"Tuan bos..." kataku sekali lagi setelah memastikan komputer tidak lagi disana.

Untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri. Setidaknya aku bisa melawak lalu membanting tubuh tuan bos lalu menganggap kejadian ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

Beberapa waktu berselang dengan hanya memilih diam, memori ingatan masa lalu saat sang majikan masih hidup teringat dalam batinku.

"_Tak guna!"_

Namun untuk ini, bolehkah robot tidak berguna ini—

"_Probe! Jangan tinggalkan aku Probe!"_

"_Robot tempur Probe... Gagal menjalankan tugas..."_

...

"_Probe! Aku sudah membangkitkanmu! Aku berhasil!"_

"_Tu—tuan bos?"_

—Menangis jujur?

Meski hanya sekali seumur hidup saja?

.

.

"Sepertinya kini aku, berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan tuan bos ketika beliau aku tinggalkan ya? Tuan bos..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Finn-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jujur, saya nyesek soal kematian. Makasih lagunya, ngena banget nadanya (hell saya senang banget sama lagu dari Azu sejak pernah dengar lagunya berjudul For You di ending Naruto Shipudden). Nada lagu yang sedih tapi dengan alunan bahagia ini menginspirasi aku buat fanfic gini pas senggang selagi di kantor. Sampai sempat corat-coret komiknya gimana lagi.**

**Trus dengar sekarang internet positif kayaknya udah hilang. Gak perlu pake ultrasurf lagi bro!**

**Mungkin ini abal banget. Maafkan saya yang baru pertama lagi buat tipe hurt/comfort atau angst setelah beberapa kali ingin membuat genre sama namun malu sendiri.**

**Ditunggu responnya lewat review~**


End file.
